Yugi atau Yami
by Al Landers
Summary: Atem memulai kehidupannya bersama adiknya Yugi dengan masa kelamnya. Tak ada yang tahu apa hubungan Yugi dan Yami yang begitu bereratan. Mampukah Atem membongkar dan menghadapi musuh-musuhnya? Chapter 2 - Ushio Hadir
1. Yugi Arrival

Yugi atau Yami

Halo ve~ Aku anak baru yang sudah lama suka Yu Gi Oh tapi baru kesampaian sekarang bikinnya. Cerita ini akan mengambil alur manganya bukan animenya! Tentunya ada beberapa perubahan dan kejutan lainnya~ xD Oh ya si Yugi mungkin akan sedikit OOC di chapter-chapter ke depan! Di sini Atem adalah kembaran Yugi yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa mereka bisa melalui segala rintangan yang mungkin akan mereka lalui? You may enjoy~

Yu gi oh milik Takahasi Kazuki

Cerita "Yugi atau Yami" milik Al Landers

Warning: OOC! Yugi

* * *

**Chapter 1 Yugi Arrival**

_/KRIIIIIIIIING/_

Matahari dengan malas memulai pekerjaannya ke atas langit, awan-awan asik berlari-lari bak anak kecil di angkasa, burung-burung terbang mencari makan pagi. Namun di dalam sebuah _Game Shop _cukup ternama di Domino, sang pelaku tiga warna ini masih nyenyak tertidur mencari-cari jam _weker_-nya untuk dimatikan. Bola mata _indigo_ itu tak sanggup menahan terik matahari pagi yang masuk melewati jendela. Badan kecilnya masih ingin diselimuti oleh hangatnya selimut dan daster yang ia pakai semalam sudah berpindah ke lain tempat karena panasnya malam.

_/KRIIIIIIIING/_

... Ia melihat jam weker itu sekali lagi sebelum menutup mata. Di dalam kepalanya, ia mencari alasan yang tepat sehingga ia dapat mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas bantal bulu angsa miliknya yang empuk itu.

_/KRIIIIIIIING/_

Kedua kalinya ia menatap jam kesayangannya yang masih utuh itu. Kembali ia tutup matanya karena waktunya untuk berangkat masih terpaut cukup lama.

_/KRIIIIIIING/_

Sudah keempat kalinya ia terbangun karena alarm yang tak henti menjerit untuk membangunkannya. Kali ini ia membuka mata dan menatap jam itu. Dibutuhkan baginya mengolah data yang ia dapat dalam beberapa menit sampai muncul satu kesimpulan kalau ia terlambat.

...

"_THE HELL_! GUA TELAT! NAPA SIH GAK ADA YANG BANGUNIN! GAK LEVEL AMAT GUA TELAT HARI PERTAMA!" Kata-kata kutukan dan cerca keluar tiada henti dari mulutnya.

"Makanya malam-malam jangan keluyuran main game Yug." Suugoroku terlihat menyeduh air untuk kopi, sedangkan mamanya hanya bisa cekikikan melihat anaknya terlambat.

"Si Mai ngajak main sih... . Pake umpan 'Kalau kamu enggak mau rahasianya bocor'."

"Bukannya karena Yugi gak bisa menolak ajakan wanita?" Mama yang sedang menyapu rumah belum berhenti cekikikan atas penderitaan anaknya sendiri.

"Bukan kok... ." Suaranya mengecil di akhir kalimat seolah tidak menerima kenyataan. "IYA! IYA!"

"Ya sudah sana kamu berangkat Yug. Nanti malah makin telat." Suugoroku tertawa.

Yuugi yang sedang menyesap kopi hitamnya hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. "Aku kan punya alasan masih anak baru... ."

"Oh ya Yug, Mama dapet salam dari Papa, kau ingatkan pas dulu ketemu di Tokyo Tower? Katanya si Atem, sekolah di tempatmu loh!" Mamanya tersenyum.

Yugi hanya bisa terdiam. Siapa Atem? Kenapa aku tidak ingat seperti apa wajahnya, matanya, warna kulitnya, atau hal-hal yang pernah ia lalui bersamanya. Apa ia amnesia ringan sampai-sampai ia melupakan kakak kembaran yang tak pernah ia temui? Atau ... .

Tidak-tidak, kenapa ia harus berpikir sekarang. Target utamanya sekarang adalah pergi ke sekolah secepat mungkin, paling tidak hanya terlambat beberapa menit dari ketentuan masuk. Maka mulailah ia berlari ke sekolah barunya. Memang rumahnya tidak begitu jauh, tetapi kalau berjalan malas-malasan dan di waktu yang tidak tepat sama saja terlambat.

o-o-o

Hari ini adalah hari terindah sepanjang masa bagi Atem. Bagaimana tidak, sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan adik kembar yang berwajah imut bernama Yugi. Ingatannya ketika mereka masih kecil terekam sangat jelas di dalam memori berkapasitas 100 _giga_ itu. Ia pun sangat bersemangat sampai-sampai ingin berlari menuju kelas dan membeberkan semua yang ingin ia katakan. Hal ini membuat setiap siswa hanya berani berdiri di pinggir menatap curiga.

Walau sudah banyak yang melihatnya ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ah, sekarang Yugi seperti apa ya? Masihkah ia pendek atau sudah tinggi? Apa matanya masih gede seperti_ shoujo_ manga atau tidak? Apa dia masih pendiam dan pemalu atau tidak? Benar-benar menyenangkan baginya untuk dipikirkan.

Maka di saat ia masuk di kelas, ia segera menghampiri teman-temannya semasa SMP. Dengan wajah sumringah yang jarang diperlihatkan Atem, semua teman-temannya hanya bisa terpaku terdiam.

"Yo Tem, tumben Elo senyum-senyum sendiri kayak Dia di sebelah Gue." Si Tea tetap asik menatap kuku kebanggaan miliknya yang selalu dirawat dengan baik_. _Matanya melirik pada Joey yang wajahnya amat sumringah pula.

"GUE ADA KABAR BAGUS!"

"GUE JUGA!"

"KAMU DULUAN YANG NGOMONG!"

"KAMU AJA!"

"KAMU!"

"ELO!"

"ELO B*****T!"

"ELO B*****Y H***L!"

"UDAAAAAH!Paling kalo Elo Joey, pasti tentang para berandal yang mau masuk ke sini kan? Emang mereka cukup pintar?" Tea melempar rambutnya sambil menatap tajam pada Joey. Ia percaya setiap preman itu bodoh. Tentu saja, mengapa mereka memilih berantem dibanding belajar untuk masa depan mereka yang lebih cerah.

"ELO AJA NGGAK PERNAH MAU TAHU B***H!" Joey terkekeh namun hilang begitu Tea memukul kepalanya.

Sesudahnya Tea yang tidak suka pun cuma berbalik badan tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Joey. Menurutnya kalau mereka pintar kenapa mereka mau buang-buang nyawa! Apalagi sudah diajarkan kalau nyawa manusia itu amat penting dan tidak boleh dibuang-buang. Mana ada preman kalau semua orang pintar-pintar. Mereka akan sibuk mencari pekerjaan yang setara untuk mereka bukan menghancurkan mereka.

"Jadi apa berita bagus Lo Tem," Tristan tidak mengindahkan pertarungan tatap antara Tea dan Joey. Ia membuka ketegangan yang diciptakan sehingga mereka ingat apa kabar bagus dari Atem.

"Adik kembar Gue bakal masuk kelas ini! Nama keluarganya beda karena orang tua kami sudah cerai secara hukum. Namanya Yugi Mutou."

"Mutou... , kayaknya Gue pernah denger nama itu deh!" Joey berusaha berpikir keras. "Dia adalah kabar bagus punya Gue!"

"Kalo punya Lo emang siapa Joey?" Tea melipat tangannya.

"Namanya Yami Mutou, badan dan wajahnya mirip Lo Atem, tapi kulitnya putih pucat kayak orang bule. Menurut gosip, dia sudah diterima masuk SMA ini sejak dia naik kelas 9, tapi dia gak mau dan memilih tetap di Tokyo! Otaknya yang encer dan wajahnya yang tampan juga menjadi ciri khasnya. Sayangnya gak ada yang tahu di mana dia tinggal!" Joey menghela napasnya.

"Trus Elo gay ya? Sampai-sampai suka ama tuh Yami? Gak sekalian aja kamarlo, Elo hiasin pake wajahnya?"

"Si Yami itu! Apa bagusnya sih DIA!" Salah satu blasteran Jepang-Amerika mendatangi mereka, matanya dibingkai kacamata. Di bandingkan anak-anak kelas lainnya, ia termasuk anak terpendek dan paling menyeramkan. Sehingga di mana saja orang-orang tahu namanya, Rebecca. "Kau tahu, Dia itu pemimpinnya preman-preman dan suka banget menggoda wanita!"

Joey yang gusar langsung menyerang Rebecca. "Emangnya Lo pernah lihat Dia apa?"

"Pernah! Dia yang membuat trauma kakak laki-lakiku sampai bunuh diri!" Rebecca mencaci-maki. "Apa itu kurang jelas?"

"Hahaha, paling itu suruhan anak buah yang iri karena kakakmu lebih dekat dengan pemimpin."

"Jadi Atem, Elo tuh kembar dua apa kembar tiga?" Tristan menengahi.

"Gue cuma kembar dua bukan kembar tiga."

"SERIUS LO TEM!"

"Dua ribu rius!"

"Ya sudah. Kita lihat saja siapa yang masuk. Yugi adik dari Atem atau Yami idola Joey dari SMP." Tristan membolak-balik buku yang ia baca.

"Ya sudah! Ayo ganti topik!" Joey berbalik badan menghadap semua teman-temannya. " Lo tau gak tadi malam si Yami muncul lagi di TV! Dia melawan si juara bertahan Game Duel Monster yang nggak pernah kalah, Seto Kaiba sampai malam itu berakhir!"

"Bukannya Dia yang dewa-dewa kartunya punya dia semua?"

Tristan yakin kalau si Seto ini sudah bayar mahal buat setiap kartu dewa yang ia pegang. Bahkan dia berani mencuri kartu-kartu bagus milik _duelist_ lain yang ia kalahkan tanpa negosiasi. Kalau kamu kalah semua kartumu jadi miliknya. Bahkan sudah berdiri banyak_ haters club _hanya untuk dirinya yang malam itu bersorak ria melihat wajahnya ketika ia dihancurkan dengan mudah.

"Nyatanya dia kalah!"

"Iya sih... ."

"Pokoknya kalo Dia ada di kelas ini, Gue bisa meleleh nih!" Si Joey senyum-senyum.

"Kalo bukan, Elo cuma bisa gigit-gigit jari?" Tea duduk di bangkunya sambil mengejek Joey.

"Siapa yang meleleh Joey? Segera kalian duduk di bangku kalian masing-masing!" Guru mereka tak salah tapi tak bukan Bu Chouno.

"Katanya yang masuk kelas ini namanya Yami loh." Kata salah satu murid dari belakang.

"Tapi aku lihat tadi Orangnya imut kok. Wajahnya polos dan kelihatan baik." Kata salah satu gadis yang menyukai pria berwajah imut, Rebecca. Dia adalah salah satu murid pindahan luar yang sangat benci dengan eksistensi Yami Mutou. "Gak mungkin si Yami."

"Tapi bukannya si Yami Mutou?" Salah seorang berbicara lagi

"Bukan, bukan tapi menurut desas-desus Dia sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Yami." Seorang murid pria menyahut.

"Paling salah satu korban yang kabur kalau bukan Yami." Anak pria lain menyahut, membuat wajah Atem panas.

"Sudah-sudah kalian diam! Atau siapa saja yang berisik Saya DO satu-satu!" Bu Chouno menyeringai menatap tajam anak-anak ajarnya. "Karena Saya sudah kenal Kalian semua, cukup Kamu saja yang perkenalkan diri Yugi. Telat lagi saya DO beneran!"

_'Mampus gue.' _"Saya Yugi Mutou, pindahan SMA Tokyo, mohon bantuannya." Anak itu sangat sopan dan tampak polos. Apa dia satu-satunya anak bukan berandal keluar SMA Tokyo?

Di saat lain Atem tersenyum menatap Yugi. Dia masih sopan seperti biasa, tubuhnya masih lebih pendek beberapa senti meter, matanya masih besar namun tidak sebesar matanya yang dulu, dan rambutnya persis sama tanpa adanya rambut kuning emas yang melawan hukum gravitasi. Sedangkan Yugi menatap ke sana ke mari mencari kakak kembar yang diberitahu oleh mamanya.

"Atem angkat tanganmu!" Atem langsung mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Yugi kamu duduk di samping Atem. Atem tolong bantu dia."

"Mohon bantuannya Kakak." Yugi tersenyum simpul duduk di sebelah Atem.

"Adikmu manis juga Tem." Dua orang, Tea dan Rebecca berdecak pada Atem dan mulai saling beradu mata. Hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang.

"Huh, cowok lemah." Tristan dan Joey menganalisis Yugi.

"Nah mari kita mulai pelajaran. Bagi siapa pun yang tidak bawa buku pelajaran akan Saya DO!"

'Kenapa pelajaran pertama harus DIA!' Banyak murid berdecak menatap guru mereka yang galak.

* * *

Ada masukan atau saran please? #yugi eyes attack

Al Landers


	2. Ushio hadir

Yami atau Yugi

Yu-Gi-Oh © Takahasi Kazuki

Yami atau Yugi ® Al Landers

* * *

**002 Ushio hadir**

Pelajaran hari ini terasa amatlah membosankan. Bagaimana tidak membosankan, apalagi bila kalian duduk di depan dengan hujan lokal gratis dari gurumu tercinta yang menerangkan pelajaran dengan menggebu-gebu. Sudah bukan rahasia umum kalau bangku depan adalah bangku keramat pengantar DO paling unggul seantero SMA Domino Plus. Sedangkan di lain tempat teman-temanmu telah sukses terlelap berlindung pada punggungmu yang berusaha tegap di depan gurumu yang siap menendangmu 12/6 keluar dari sekolah. Itulah apa yang dirasakan Atem dan ketiga orang lain di sampingnya kecuali untuk Yugi. Ia mendengarkan guru dengan baik dengan sedikit terkantuk-kantuk.

Mungkin saja kalau pelajaran hari ini ada pelajaran lainnya Atem akan bersemangat mempelajari apa yang dibutuhkan semi mengungguli yang lainnya.

Namun sial, pelajaran hari ini dipenuhi oleh pelajaran yang benar-benar ia benci, apalagi pelajaran sejarah, musik, dan seni rupa. Pelajaran otak kanan yang membuatnya berputar tujuh keliling ini adalah kutukan bagi Atem yang senang olahraga di luar dan menghafal dan menganalisis apa yang ia ketahui di dalam pelajaran. Tak usah tanya aibnya apa, takkan ia beritahu. Padahal nih kalau mau ngesok dia bisa memperlihatkan nilai pelajaran lain yang dihiasi huruf A* bukan hanya sembarang A.

Tapi entah mengapa hari ini sangat-sangat membosankan... .

"Anak-anak, besok Kalian Saya tugaskan menggambar kecebong-kecebong eksotis ini dan dikumpulkan besok. Bagi yang tidak punya... Kasihan de Lo!"

Atem cuma bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan ababil gurunya. Mereka secara jujur tidak mengerti bagaimana sekolah yang dianggap paling elit ini menerima guru-guru baru secara mudah atau karena minimnya calon guru berminat mengajar di sekolah ini. Kalau tidak, sejak kapan gurunya menjadi begitu alay, sampai-sampai kecebong hitam itu dia anggap eksotis. Sedangkan Yugi sedang asik menggambar kecebong berotot yang tak tahu bagaimana caranya si kecebong bisa berotot. Mungkin hanya Yugi dan Ra di atas sana yang mengerti otot-otot atletis itu ditaruh di bagian mana si kecebong.

_/KRIIIIIIIIIIING/_

'_Oh My God! _Bel dari surga sudah datang.' Atem mengejek dalam hati ketika hampir setengah dari kelas bersorak gembira.

"Kalian mau pergi ke mana sekarang?" Yugi tersenyum simpul sambil menunggu teman-teman barunya yang masih tampak lelas setelah begitu banyak pelajaran di hari pertama sekolah mereka di SMA. Bahkan sepertinya sekolah ini tidak mempedulikan ospek yang seharusnya ada sebelum pelajaran. Mungkin karena tidak banyak perubahan pada muka murid-muridnya.

"Biasa di kantin di mana para murid bertarung satu sama lain demi mempertahankan roti yang akan mereka beli dan makan untuk melanjutkan hari-harinya!" Joey berdiri di atas meja dengan aura berkobar-kobar seolah tengah menempuh perang yang berkepanjangan.

"Lebe amat Lo Joey... ." Tristan menyahuti betapa semangat Joey membeli roti melon favorit yang selalu dimakannya setiap hari.

"Biarin! Yang penting Gue dapat roti yang Gue incer hari ini! Atem hari ini Lo mau perang lagi nggak?" Si Joey menatap Atem yang menenteng bekal makan siangnya.

"Hari ini Gue dapet makan siang dari Nyokap pemberian Yugi." Atem tersenyum ciri khasnya. Ia tak perlu lagi berebut roti karena bokapnya dengan malas mengantar tanpa memberinya makan siang. Katanya itulah perjuangan dari seorang murid. Bisa mendapat roti yang ia incar di kantin sekolah.

"Yug... , Gue minta juga dong besok. Berapa pun harganya Gue bayar." Joey memelas menatap Yugi berharap ia juga bisa mendapatkan makan siang tanpa harus bersusah payah dan mengantuk di jam pelajaran berikutnya. Sebenarnya sih tak mengapa karena kursi miliknya berada beberapa bangku di kursi depan. Namun ia ingin mengimbangi nilainya yang makin lama makin buruk ketika di SMP.

"Gue juga Yug."

"Aku usahain deh." Yugi tersenyum pada semuanya. "Lagipula aku kan mau main game terbaru, jadi suka agak-agak lupa nanyain."

_/BRUUUK/_

"REBECCA!" Yugi sedikit berteriak karena ia tak sengaja menabrak atau mungkin saja Rebecca sengaja menabrak Yugi untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Benar saja Yugi langsung menggendong Rebecca dan berlari menuju klinik untuk bertanya pada sang dokter perihal Rebecca. Sedangkan Tea dan Atem hanya dapat melihat Yugi yang menjauh dari pandangan.

"Ada yang iri euy!" Joey menyanyikan ucapannya pada Tea yang hanya dapat memandang dari jauh. Dia tahu kalau Rebecca sengaja menabrakkan diri pada Yugi yang baik. Atem pun sebenarnya iri karena ketika kecil ia pun pernah diangkat Yugi lalu dibawa lari ke puskesmas terdekat ketika tak sengaja jatuh dari pohon. Ia kira hanya ia yang boleh mendapatkan hal yang serupa.

"Hust nanti pada berantem." Tristan menutup perkataan Joey. Ia tak mau melihat Rebecca dan Tea berantem karena masalah sepele apalagi Atem. Apalagi sekarang kedua orang itu sedang merebutkan status sebagai pacar dari Yugi yang polos.

"Jadi nggak ada yang salah dengan si boncel ini kan Yugi?" Tea mencibir melihat Yugi kembali.

"Tidak. Untunglah er... Rebecca ... ." Sebelum Yugi selesai berbicara sudah dihadang oleh perkataan Rebecca yang ingin menakali Tea.

"Kan Yugi baik mau menemani aku beda sama cowok di sana. Masa Gue sakit aja masih ditanya." Rebecca tersenyum puas melihat wajah Tea yang cemberut. Mereka tak tahu sejak kapan menjadi musuh. Apa mereka memang ditakdirkan menjadi kucing dan anjing pun hanya RA disana yang maha tau akan semuanya.

_/BRUUUUUK/_

Lagi-lagi Yugi tak sengaja menabrak anak paling berandal yang juga keluar dari SMP Tokyo yang terkenal dengan keberangasannya. Tak percaya, kalau orang yang pernah ia temui di SMP diterima di sini. Menurut desas-desus Ushio adalah namanya dan orang yang berhasil mengalahkan dan memerintah dirinya hanya ada satu orang. Yami. Oleh sebab itu semua orang berlomba-lomba berteman dengan Yugi yang merupakan satu-satunya teman yang diakui Yami selama hidupnya ketika ia di Tokyo.

"AW bocah lihat kemana Elo berjalan." Ushio menatap tajam Yugi. "Yugi kemana Yami Lo? Apa Lo berpindah ke kepala ayam item yang mirip dengannya?" Ia berusaha menahan tawa. Sedangkan Atem hanya tertawa terpaksa karena dianggap kepala ayam item.

'Ni orang minta berantem banget.' Atem hanya terdiam menatap Ushio yang memanggilnya kepala ayam hitam.

Di lain pihak, Joey yang tidak terima idolanya dianggap kepala ayam ingin membalas, namun sayang Tristan menghalagi.

"Hahaha... ." Yugi hanya dapat tertawa tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa ketika mendengarnya. _'Mau apa lagi sih Dia?'_

Namun keheningan tercipta, sehingga Yugi sengaja memulai percakapan dengan membenarkan fakta yang salah tangkap. "Nggak kok. Namanya Atem, Ushio. Yami masih banyak urusan jadi belum bisa ke sekolah. Katanya dia akan tiba sebentar lagi."

"Aku pegang ucapanmu Yugi!" Ushio berkata sambil menunjuk Yugi. "Kalau mereka berbuat nakal padamu. Ingat saja Gue akan ada buat Lo sebagai _bodyguard_ Lo yang amat terpercaya." Ushio tersenyum licik lalu pergi dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Ushio! Suatu hari nanti Gue akan menendang bokongmu yang tidak keren itu!" Joey berteriak sekencangnya namun tampak Ushio sudah pergi entah ke mana.

"Benar dan kubuat dia tidak bisa memanggilku kepala ayam hitam lagi!" Atem ikutan membalas.

"Dan membuatnya menjauh dari Yugi." Rebecca benar-benar benci anak lulusan Tokyo yang menelurkan banyak brandalan jalanan. Bagaimana mereka bisa diterima di sini dengan mudah. Tentunya pengecualian bagi Yugi yang baru pindah dari Tokyo.

"Ya sudah ayo kita makan saja." Yugi mengajak yang lain pergi ke kantin. Namun sebentar ia terdiam lalu berjalan lagi. "Kalian nonton penampilan Yami yang mengalahkan Seto di game Duel Monster lagi?"

"Elo nonton juga Yug! Keren juga Lo! Gue duluan ke kantin ya, Gue nanti kehabisan roti dan kelaperan sampai pulang!" Joey dan Tristan berlari untuk mendapat jatah mereka di kantin sebelum seseorang berhasil merebutnya dari mereka. Sedangkan Yugi, Atem, Tea dan Rebecca duduk di banku kantin dan mulai makan jatah makan siang mereka. Tambahan Rebecca memakan jatah Yugi sebenarnya dan Atem memberi sedikit jatanya pada Yugi dan Tea hanya memandangi mereka sambil tersenyum.

tbc

* * *

Hi! Akhirnya chapter 2 launching juga. Cerita juga belum sampai di titik puncak yang tepat tetapi sudah termasuk sampai di bagian penting pertama karena sudah bertemu dengan Ushio si berandal. Berarti rahasia si Yugi siap diungkit chapter depan.

Yugi: Hahahaha... Ok2 mari kita bahas saja reviewnya dari kalian semua xD lebih asik di dalam fic ya~

Yami: Yap

Al: ok yang pertama dari **Gia-XY, **aku juga masih bingung mau dibawa dan Yuginya yang kemungkinan OOC bakal tambah banyak di kemudian chapter.

Yami: Jangan ah...

Al: er kalimat apa ya? Oh ya maksudnya seperti ini Papanya Yugi itu adalah Papanya Atem dan Mamanya Yugi adalah Mamanya Atem. Ceritanya mereka cerai. Makanya Yugi menerima pesan dari papanya bukan dari Suugoroku. Maaf kalimatnya sedikit ambigu. Dan thanks buat pembetulan! Sudah kubetulkan loh~. Thanks banget abisnya entah kenapa suka pake bahasa gaul sekarang :3 Ok! Sudah diupdate nih~

Yugi: Yang kedua dari **EstrelaNamikaze** thanks banget reviewnya, oh soal itu masih rahasia RA dan author Al ^_^ bener atau tidaknya dibuktikan di chapter berikutnya. Maaf ya agak lama, author baru selesai ujian ~

Yami: Yang ketiga dari **Yinny 'Willy-Chan' Chawade ** terima kasih reviewnya. Karena itu auth tulis dia kemungkinan OOC tinggi, maafkan ia. Sebenarnya aku sebagai aibounya juga merasa risih akan sifat Yugi. Tapi mau gimana lagi, aku cuma karakter. Sudah diupdate nih~

Al: Terakhir dari** zaky uzumo **Makasih reviewnya ya~ ini juga sudah usaha eyd tapi mau gimana lagi beberapa bahasa gaulnya membuat garis merah #cry aloud ini sudah diusahakan update ^_^

Dan thanks lagi buat semua yang sudah mereview, jadi tambah semangat lanjutin karena adanya kalian. Sampai berjumpa di chapter 3. Ada kritik dan saran?


End file.
